PJM19 Cicatrice
by Angharrad
Summary: Nouvelle version Fin d'un cycle de fanfiction Potterien. Dialogue entre le Seigneur des ténèbres déchu et le Mentor du clan de la Lumière.


**_Avant-propos_** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à JK Rowling. Seuls les Héritiers et Black junior (à savoir Maelwys-Kai d'OSS) sont mes ajouts à l'univers Harry Potter. C'est aussi un défi en plus du Potter Jeu de Mot 19. A savoir : écrire une fin d'un cycle Harry Potter (donc se terminant par le mot cicatrice) tout en reprenant le principe du dialogue Magneto/Professeur X à la fin du film X-men.

Bonne Lecture !

**Epilogue : Une Cicatrice**

L'homme à présent sans âge observait avec attention l'échiquier posé devant lui. Il savait qu'encore une fois, il viendrait lui parler, encore une fois, ils joueraient. Mais l'échiquier était cette fois inexorablement figé. Il avait beau leur indiquer du bout des doigts ou imposer de sa voix le mouvement des pions, ceux-ci ne bougeaient pas. _Un échiquier Moldu,_ songea-t-il_. Jusqu'où ira leur mesquinerie._ soupira-t-il en tirant un peu sur ses chaînes pour atteindre les pions. Il s'arrêta un instant sur **l'encoche** qui témoignait d'un de ses accès de colères dont avait fait les frais le plateau de bois. Il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de mesquinerie, se convainquant qu'ils avaient encore peur de lui, Voldemort.

Un verre tomba à terre le fait à peine sursauter. Un vieillard tout de mauve vêtu semblait flotter translucide. Il pénétra dans la cellule. Il avança lentement, s'appuyant sur son bâton de mage et se laissa flotter dans le fauteuil face à lui. Son vieil ennemi, aussi **irascible** que toujours dans ses tentatives de lui faire comprendre, à défaut de le changer. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. La partie commença, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée. Au bout de quelques tours, le visiteur prit la parole.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir Tom? »

« À quoi bon? » Répliqua le prisonnier. « Crois-tu que je ne sache pas? Beaucoup ne me suivaient que par crainte, ils avaient peur, de ce pouvoir qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, comme ils avaient peur des Moldus. De toute façon, s'ils ont un tant soit peu de réflexion, ils verront qu'ils n'ont pas le choix, » décréta sèchement celui qui avait été le seigneur des ténèbres.

« Pourquoi choisis-tu toujours la voie de la facilité Tom? Ils ont le choix, mais c'est vrai que tu n'y crois pas, pas plus qu'en l'impossible. C'est pour cela que le choixpeau t'as envoyé à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor comme tu le souhaitais. »

« Parce que vous savez! » S'étonna Tom dont un sourcil se souleva pour appuyer son question.

À moins que ce ne soit face au coup de son adversaire qui lui livrait sa reine.

« J'aime la difficulté quand je sais qu'elle sera rétribuée. Nombreux sont ceux qui préfèrent la facilité. Combien m'ont suivi parce que je leur offrais une raison de ne plus craindre d'être découvert par les moldus et de ne plus se cacher dans cette petite partie du monde que nous appelons Faery. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque Albus. »

Le vieillard serra les dents, mais ne répondit pas au sous-entendu. Il était à présent au-dessus de ça.

« Quel gâchis que les Quatre, » soupira-t-il en avançant son fou. « Alors ce procès ? »

Dumbledore sourit. Il aurait dû se rappeler que Tom avait l'esprit tortueux des Serpentards. Tout ce discours pour arriver à cette simple question sur laquelle il n'allait pas manquer de **pinailler**.

« Ils ont demandé ton acquittement, » déclara-t-il en reculant son cavalier devant la reine Sombre.

« Quoi! » s'étrangla Tom. « Pourquoi ne me décapitent-ils pas? Je n'ai plus le don de transfert, et Black Junior vous a expliqué que vous ne me tuerez pas autrement. Potter n'aurait jamais accepté de me laisser en vie et il fallait l'accord des 4! »

« Effectivement, l'Héritier Potter était contre. Le souvenir de sa famille et de l'enfance que tu lui as offerte sont profondément incrustés en lui, plus que votre lien de sang. Il en est de même pour l'Héritière du Lac dont tu as détruit la famille avant même sa naissance. Ce sont l'Héritière Black et l'Héritier Malfoy qui ont insisté. »

« Malfoy et Weasley-Black, tout deux une honte pour la pureté de leur sang! » Cracha celui qui avait été Voldemort en prenant enfin le cavalier de Dumbledore sur lequel il s'acharnait depuis plusieurs tours. « Hilda pouvait espérer bien mieux que Potter ou Black Junior. Je lui avais offert comme à sa tante le pouvoir et beaucoup plus encore. Echec. »

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu déformes tout pour te rendre la réalité plus douce tom. » Soupira Albus en écartant la menace de l'échec. « Contrairement à toi la petite Weasly-Black a fait des choix. Difficiles certes, mais elle les a fait et elle essaye d'être heureuse avec ceux-ci. Alors que tu ne connais même plus le mot espoir. »

L'ex-seigneur des ténèbres grogna à ses paroles, où était-ce à la chute de sa reine qui s'était trouvée encerclée à suivre l'appât-cavalier?

« Et Malfoy? Son nom veut tout dire! N'as-tu pas peur, qu'élevé comme il l'a été dans les ténèbres, je puisse le choisir comme hôte? Où pire encore, qu'il ne me livre cet héritier que vous avez caché par je ne sais quel miracle? »

« J'ai une confiance absolue en Geoffrey Malfoy. Il a prouvé que son courage et sa détermination étaient dignes de celle de ses ancêtres et de son nom. Il a un véritable don pour convaincre et commander, tu sais! » Déclara Dumbledore sa voix vibrant d'excitation.

« Si je le sais? » Grogna Tom. « Geoffrey n'est pas n'importe quel sorcier! C'est un Mage de Guerre, formé par les meilleurs sorciers qu'ils soient à mes ordres ou à ceux de tes disciples ! La lumière et les ténèbres sont en lui. »

« Comme en chacun de nous, » lui rappela son ancien professeur.

Tom l'ignora.

« Que de temps perdu. Quel gâchis. Quelle honte pour moi de tomber devant mon sang et devant mes armes. Et ils veulent que je vive? Pourquoi? » Demanda-t-il en prenant le fou de son adversaire.

« Si je puis le citer//_Tout immortel qu'il se croit, rien ne pourra lui rendre ses sens magiques._/ » Tom leva la tête et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand réalisant enfin. « /_ Qu'il profite donc de cette éternité si durement acquise pour ruminer son échec dans les prisons des êtres qu'il méprise tant. La guerre est terminée, il est temps pour nos parents et nous-même de réapprendre à vivre._/ »

« Noonnn! Vous ne pouvez pas m'envoyer dans une prison Moldue ! Lâchez moi plutôt dans la **jungle** amazonienne ou n'importe où ailleurs. Quelque part dont je ne pourrais m'échapper, mais pas ça !» S'écria l'ancien seigneur des ténèbres en tirant sur ses chaînes.

« Après de longues journées de consultations, le conseil a approuvé la requête de ces enfants. Tu seras cependant constamment sous surveillance magique et à portée d'Azkaban. Ainsi pourras-tu garder contact avec un monde auquel tu n'appartiens plus, » déclara Albus en se redressant dans son fauteuil puis se levant. « Au fait, as-tu un message pour tes petit-fils? »

Tom cracha par terre. Il tremblait de rage.

« Je n'ai rien à lui dire de personnel. Mais écoute moi bien. Vous avez beau m'avoir privé de mes pouvoirs, tout n'est pas fini! Je suis peut-être à présent l'une de ces choses. » Et sa bouche se tordit de dégoût. « Mais rien ne sera terminé tant que je vivrai! Vous ne m'abattrez pas en m'enfermant. Tu sais comme moi que tant que la peur et la haine existeront, des sorciers suivront ma voie! Jamais les moldus ne nous accepterons, ils pourriront notre sang tout en nous craignant comme les pires de démons! Tu sais qu'ils affaiblissent notre sang et que seuls les sangs pures atteignent encore la puissance de nos ancêtres! N'en sommes nous pas un exemple? Les Quatre n'en sont-ils pas la plus belle illustration! C'est pour cela que j'ai provoqué ces massacres purgatoires que tu appelles la guerre! »

« Ces massacres comme la guerre sont finis! » Claqua sévèrement Dumbledore perdant momentanément son **flegme**. « Il est temps de panser nos blessures, » soupira-t-il en atteignant la porte.

L'illustre image du défunt directeur de Poudlard se tourna vers l'ancien seigneur des ténèbres une dernière fois.

« Dernière chose Tom, Echec et Mat. »

Puis il se détourna et disparut comme il était apparut. A nouveau la folie et la fureur firent étinceler les yeux de Tom. L'échiquier vola à travers la pièce vers la porte de la cellule. Le gardien en post l'ignora et continua son tour de garde. Il attrapa son téléphone cellulaire et y tapa le code 'calmant pour le patient de la chambre 66'. Les infirmiers ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Il ferma les yeux et s'éloigna.

Une silhouette marcha à travers la nuit et d'un sifflement appela la chouette qui veillait sur le vieux chêne de la prison. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira, essayant de se calmer. Elle voulait oublier les cris de rage et la violence de Tom. Ces dernières paroles prophétiques.

_/ Mon vieil ami, va soigner tes plaies, panser tes blessures. Essaie d'oublier. Mais toi, Plus que quiconque sait que de telles batailles ne peuvent s'effacer avec le temps. Il restera toujours un marque profonde et douloureuse. A jamais incrustée dans la chaire. Une cicatrice. /_

**Angharrad**, révision 11 avril 2006

Première version 7 avril 2003


End file.
